Elemental Slayer
by Coolstar422
Summary: Rachel (OC) has recently joined fairy tail after the Grand Magic Games, and everything's back to normal. Rachel meets Rogue and knows he's hiding something. Or, is she hiding something from herself? What does Rogue have to do with her past? Might be a rate change later, it'll stay at a T for now. You need to watch ep 203/Eclipse Project arc to get the story.
1. The New Girl

Hey guys, a little authors note here. This is my first fanfiction. I have written various stories read by my friends, but this is the first one I've posted. Feel free to give me feedback. This story can be confusing unless you can understand the key.

 _'Thinking to self'_

 _' **Voices in head** '_

"Dialogue"

xxXxx These represent breaks in the story, generally a change in location/day/time.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I wish I did.

That's it, enjoy the story!

xxXxx

In the notorious Fairy Tail guild, usual was going on.

Natsu and Gray fighting. Erza was looking at a piece of strawberry shortcake, like she wanted to marry it. Julia watching Gray from afar, her eyes in the shapes of hearts. Wendy was talking to Lucy and Carla. Romeo was watching Wendy. Levy was reading a book, Gajeel silently watching over her. Evergreen scolding Elfman. Mirajane smiling sweetly at everybody. Makerov was sitting at the bar, slightly drunk.

A girl with long black ponytail, swung around her shoulder walked into the guild. She had a blue shirt, with a matching skirt, it reached about to her knees. She had a denim jacket that was unbuttoned. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to look at her.

She smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Hi, I'm Rachel Knight. I've come to join your guild."

Everyone ran up to her and said various things, talking about how young and cute she was.

Natsu and Gray stayed put though. Natsu noticed someone thing strange about her, he didn't say anything about it.

Mira walked over to her and smiled. "So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Want a demonstration instead?" Rachel asks softly.

Everyone nods.

Rachel holds out her hands and pushes everyone back. The air around them starts to pick up. As soon as it comes it disappears.

Everyone takes the hint and backs up more.

After she gets some room she holds her hands out and a flame appears in it. Everyone whoops for joy. Natsu moves closer to her, but no one notices. Rachel's hand, that was holding the flame, turned into iron. Everyone remained silent, but you could see the excitement on their faces.

Gajeel walked over to Natsu and hit him in the back of the head. Natsu turns around, fire in his eyes. "What was that for!" He yells.

Gajeel glares at him and harshly whispers. "Shut up you, isn't that girl sending a weird vibe?"

Natsu immediately calms down. "Yeah." They continue to watch her.

Rachel looks up. Snowflakes start falling onto her, she laughs and continues. Droplets start forming around her. They circle around her in a dancing pattern. She lightning runs around her body.

Everyone claps, they figured she was strong. She puts the magic out and smiles at everyone.

Mira walks up to her. "What kind of magic are you using?"

Rachel grins. "It's elemental magic. I'm a elemental dragon slayer."

xxXxx

Yes this chapter was very short. I will post the next chapter soon, some editing needs to be done.

Rachel: Hi guys, I know I'm not trusted, for... reasons, but I want to get along with everyone! I'll be doing the intros and maybe the outros from now on!

Me: What? That's my thing!

Rachel: *shows puppy dogs eyes* Please Kat.

Me: *sighs* Fine... don't let Natsu do anything, he'll destroy stuff.

Rachel: Got it!

CoolKat out

Ciao~


	2. The Battle

Another chapter! In the same day... man I need something to do.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine or I'd be rich and I wouldn't even write fanfictions.

xxXxx

Everyone stayed silent for several seconds. Rachel was worried for awhile. Suddenly everyone was shouting.

"Cool another dragon slayer!"

"We have 5 dragon slayers now!"

"Fairy Tail is the best guild ever!"

"Man!"

Rachel smiled and then noticed Natsu. He was smiling, as he walked over to her and energetically told her to fight him.

Rachel shrugged and mumbled a small. "Okay..."

Everyone was eager to see this fight. Natsu got in a stance.

"Outside you idiot!" Lucy yells.

Natsu groans and motions Rachel to follow him. A most people were interested so they followed after them, as they walk around the back of the guild. There was a deep forest behind their guild hall. They all walked a ways into the forest so they wouldn't destroy anything. Natsu and Rachel got 6 feet apart when Natsu crouched down slightly, getting serious for their fight. Rachel just stood there smiling at him. After a couple of seconds she put her arms behind her back.

Natsu grinned. "You can have the first hit, since your a girl."

Rachel looked surprised. "Umm, are you sure?"

Natsu nods, and Rachel runs towards him in incredible speed. As she neared him her hand turned into iron. "Iron dragon, Iron Fist!" She hits Natsu and he flies seventy feet away. Rachel looks at him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Natsu stands up and grins. "Never better, I haven't fought with someone like you in forever."

Natsu walks toward her. She leans down exhaling, a puff of cold air coming from her mouth. Natsu sucks in the air around him, and so does Rachel.

"Wow this is getting interesting." Gray states grinning.

"Gray where are your clothes?" Cana says, her words dripping with unpleasantness.

"Ahh, what the!" Gray yells, he looks at Cana. "Whatever, there's no time for clothes now, it's ICE vs FIRE"

Every was slightly confused until they saw them pull their heads back.

"Fire dragon..."

"Ice dragon..."

"Everyone, run!"

"ROAR!"

xxXxx

Yes, I know they use magic circles. And they don't do what Rachel did in the first chapter. It's my story I can do what I want. The circles are still there I just don't say they are. Also, I have to say, this chapter was a disappointment to me. I didn't feel like the characters acted like themselves enough. I'll fix that...

CoolKat out

Ciao~


	3. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't- Oh screw it you know the deal.

xxXxx

As a swirls of ice particles and fire hurl towards each other, the idle guild members get blown away.

"Ahh!"

When they make contact it blew up.

After the smoke clear the two dragon slayers were left unharmed. Their fellow guild members were watching from a ways away. Rachel smiled at Natsu and he smiled back. Natsu runs at Rachel and she turns her arms into iron and blocks Natsu as soon as he hit her. Rachel then raised her arms. "Ice Dragon, Wing attack!" Rachel hits Natsu and he slides back a couple of feet. Rachel then made no hesitation to cover her right arm in ice.

Gray's expression changed into amusement. He was interested in Rachel, she could use ice magic. He hadn't know anyone who could use ice magic, other than Lyon and himself.

Rachel started glowing a yellow golden color. It struck across her like lightning, she smiles and shoots forward past Natsu in a flash. She stops a few feet, behind Natsu. She dispells her magic and stands there.

Natsu felt fine until he realised. His eyes widen as he falls to the ground, passing out.

Everyone stood there as Natsu falls. They were shocked, no one has ever beat Natsu. Especially in a couple of hits. They cheered for Rachel after getting over the shock.

Rachel and Lucy walk over to Natsu who was just waking up. He holds his head as he turns to Lucy. "What happened?"

"You lost to a girl flame brain." Gray says.

"Shut up ice stripper!" His usual spark back in him. He turns to Rachel as she extends her hand to help him up. He takes it and stands up. He smiles at her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Rachel."

The whole guild started cheering. They had a new dragon slayer.

xxXxx

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Rachel was in the guild, talking to Mira as she gave her, her guild mark. "What color do you want?"

Rachel thought about this before. "I want it to be black."

"Where?" Mira says delightfully.

"On my thigh." Rachel says exhaling, good thing no one was paying attention.

Mira nodded and got the stamp ready. Rachel decided to have it on her right thigh. Mira pressed the stamp on her leg, and pulled it away. What was left was a black Fairy Tail mark. Rachel puts her skirt back down, blushing from the embarrassment.

Mira smiles at her, setting the stamp down on the bar. "Can you tell us all you know about your magic?"

Rachel smiles. "Of course if someone wants to listen."

Of course Levy heard this and grabbed a journal. She wanted to collect information on Rachel's magic.

All the dragon slayers, with they're sensitive hearing heard this and started gathering around her. Most of the members saw this and started gathering around also.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I was trained by a elemental dragon when I was 9. She taught me almost everything I know. When she disappeared I wandered around Fiore and I heard about this guild I started traveling." She pauses, letting the information sink in.

Levy was writing everything into her journal. She was very interested in Rachel's story.

Rachel takes a breath. "My magic is first generation. I have 6 elements. Fire, air, water, ice, lightning, and iron. My strongest element is ice, my weakest is air. I can only use two elements at a time. I have a couple combinations that are the best. Some of my elements are actually dangerous. Like the water and lightning. I only need to absorb one element to replenish my magic."

Eyes went wide. They couldn't believe someone as strong as her was joining their guild. After a while everyone went back to doing their usual. The only one who stayed was a blonde girl.

The blonde girl walks over to her and smiles. "Hi I'm Lucy."

Rachel smiles back, still blushing slightly. "Hi..."

Lucy introduced Rachel to everyone, and told her about herself.

"Wow, your a celestial wizard?" Rachel asks excitingly.

"Yeah, heh heh." Lucy says rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"That's so-" Rachel was interrupted when a chair came flying in her direction. The chair froze in its spot, a few inches away. She had froze the chair due to a guarding position. She turned around to see Natsu and Gray fighting again. She sighs and looks back at lucy.

"Anyways, that's so cool!" Lucy just starred at her.

"What?" Rachel says, confused.

"You just froze a chair in midair!" Lucy whispers.

"Oh, heh heh, I always have my guard up." Rachel says slowly.

Natsu and Wendy walk over to Rachel and Lucy with Happy and Carla. Natsu and Wendy sit down in front of Rachel.

"So Rachel," Happy starts. "Do you have an Exceed?"

Rachel looks at them. "No, but I've heard of them."

Lily walk towards her. Following him is Natsu.

Happy smiles. "Hi, I'm Happy! Natsu's partner."

Lily walks over to them, and gives a short nod. "I'm Lily, Gajeel's partner."

Rachel smiles. "Nice to meet you all."

Happy smiles and Lily just nods, keeping a straight face.

Natsu grins. "Gajeel is the Iron dragon slayer, he's standing in the corner."

Rachel moves her gaze to where Natsu described and see Gajeel. He was watching her. She smile and waves.

Gajeel sighs and closes his eyes, not paying attention.

Natsu looks like he's in deep thought for a minute, then perks up. "We have another dragon slayer. Her name is Wendy. She's the sky dragon slayer. I think she's on a job right now though, so I don't think you'll see her for a while. She also has an exceed.

Rachel smiles. "I look forward in meeting g her." She looks at the watch on her wrist. "Guys I got to go, I have to check out my new place."

Lucy, Natsu and the exceeds say their good byes as she heads out of the guild.

xxXxx

Guys this chapter was wonderful, but I had to edit a lot out of it. Rachel did have a exceed, but having her exceed with her at all times was hard, especially when Rachel needs weeks at a time by herself. This chapter wasn't as good, but I still like it.

Rachel: It was okay to me.

Me: Mehh, you don't know how it was, because technically it never happened.

Rachel: Uhhh...

Me: *rambles on and on*

CoolKat out

Ciao~


	4. Training and Tours

Rachel: My Point of View, finally!

Me: Yeah, it'll be like this for the rest of the story... Maybe... .

Disclaimer; Knock knock. Who's there? Disclaimer. I still don't give crap.

xxXxx

Rachel's POV

The directions weren't that hard to follow. Just head east from their guild into the forest from and reach a small house. It was small, but beautiful. It didn't need to be real big, because it was just me.

I giggle a bit. "I guess I should train a bit."

I started train, I did a bunch of various things. I wanted to see which elements would go best combined. In the end I figured out the best combinations were, fire and air, lightning and ice, and iron would go with anything, except lightning. I decided to try one last trick before stopping.

Concentrating I make my magic create electrical sparks around me. I grin and run at a tree, the electrical sparks still flowing around me. I run up the tree and jump off, doing a back flip, landing on my feet. I look at the tree. There were scorch marks where I had touched. I put out the sparks and walk over to the tree. I put my hands on it and take a sharp breath. Focusing my magic, I try to heal the tree. As I start healing the tree starts glowing a pale green color. The scorch marks heal slow and I couldn't keep this up for long. I had been able to heal myself with no effort, but healing other things and people was harder.

I had finally given up when the scorch marks were almost fully healed. I sigh and look at my house. "I should explore the town... wonder if someone could be my guide."

I start walking towards the town, but I couldn't push off the feeling that someone was watching me.

xxXxx

When I got to town I ran into Lucy. "Hey Lucy!"

She smiles. "Hey Rachel! What are you doing?"

"Exploring the town." I answer.

Lucy's expression changed into worry. "Be careful, I heard wizards were getting captured lately."

I grin. "Don't worry, I can handle anything."

Lucy looked relieved. "Why don't you let Natsu give you a tour around town?"

I nod. "Sure, he at the guild?" Lucy nods and I walk towards the guild.

xxXxx

I walk into the guild hall and see a fight. I sigh. "I'll never get Natsu out..."

A chair flies at Erza, who was enjoying a piece of cake, and hit her in the head, causing her to call backwards in her chair. The whole guild stops and looks at her in fear. She stands up, looking down and walks over the Natsu. He cowards under her, slowly shrinking. Erza picks him up and spins him in her hand. She looks up, and her expression shows one thing, being seriously pissed off. "Who wants to challenge me next?!" She asks angrily. She looks at me and I hold up a white flag. She throws Natsu at me and I catch him, immediately dropping him.

"Come on Natsu, you're gonna show me around the town." Natsu stand up, rubbing his head, and walks out the door, still dazed from Erza.

xxXxx

Natsu showed me around and we were now walking in the forest. Natsu was walking in front of me and he was talking about the many guild adventures he went on. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching us, Natsu was still talking. He was so caught up in the conversation he hadn't noticed yet. "Natsu..." I whisper to him.

He stopped talking and looked at me. From my cautioned stance he could tell something was up.

"You feel that?" I asked. He nods and tenses up. We look around, but see nothing. Suddenly someone grabs Natsu and I, putting a cloth over our mouths. Natsu passed out almost immediately.

I was starting to lose consciousness, I was guessing the cloth was soaked in chloroform. We were helpless to stop them. I cloak myself in lightning, and my captor let's go startled. I turn around and kick him with fire enveloping my foot.

My captor runs away, and I send lightning down on Natsu's captor. He screams and let's go of Natsu, running away. I catch Natsu and set him down on the ground. I kneel down, on the verge of passing out. I fall to the ground next to Natsu. The darkness of the world surrounds me.

xxXxx

Ouch... Cliffhanger. It hurts...

Rachel: Why would you write something like this? ;-;

Me: 1. I'm cruel, heartless, and I'm a sadistic person. And 2. Aren't you passed out?

CoolKat out

Ciao~


	5. The Search

There once was a disclaimer who had no friends, because he was a disclaimer.

xxXxx

No one's POV

Lucy was getting worried, it was early evening and Natsu as well as Rachel hadn't returned. As she walking into the guild she looked around, there wasn't any fighting going on. In fact it was extremely quiet.

Gray look at Lucy. "You know where Natsu is?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, he was giving Rachel a tour of the town, and that's all I heard of him."

Erza mumbles to herself. "So, Rachel's gone too."

Lucy walk towards the guild entrance. "I'm going to look for them."

Erza and Gray walk up to her.

"We'll help too." Erza states confidently. "

Okay, let's go." Gray says.

xxXxx

Lucy wanted to check her house first, just in case Natsu was there. She was disappointed when he wasn't there. Then she decided to walk through the woods, wondering if Natsu took Rachel to his favorite fishing spot.

Erza was slightly ahead of Lucy when she saw Rachel passed out on the ground. "Lucy! Gray!" She ran over to Rachel kneeling by her.

As Lucy got closer she could make out Natsu's form. "Natsu!" She kneels by him, looking him over. Once she confirmed nothing was wrong with him, she looked at Rachel, who was about to get checked over by Erza.

"What the hell happened to them?" Gray asks softly.

Erza reaches her hand out to Rachel and as soon as she touches her, Ice spikes strike at her. Erza dodges them. "Defensive magic... Rachel doesn't know me enough to lower her guard in her unconscious state."

Lucy steps forward and places her hand on Rachel, as she touches her the ice spikes retreat.

"Lucy, see if you can wake Rachel up, knowing Natsu he'll be out for awhile." Erza walking over to Natsu.

"Rachel, hey." Lucy shakes her.

Rachel opens her eyes suddenly and sits up quickly. She looks around startled. She notices Lucy and lowers her guard slightly.

"Rachel, what happened?" Lucy asks softly.

She takes a deep breath, and talks quickly. "Natsu and I got ambushed. They tried to take us by using chloroform. I trained by it, so it takes longer for me to feel the effects. I took out my captor, and then Natsu's since he had already passed out. They ran away and I passed out." Rachel finishes and starts breathing again. She looks down and brushes the ice off her arm.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray stay silent.

xxXxx

Rachel's POV

I look at everyone, wondering how they found us. Then I look at Natsu, who was still passed out. "Is Natsu okay?"

Erza nods, as she picks him up. I stand up, but almost fall over. Lucy catches me and asks if I'm okay. "Yeah, I'm fine, just the fumes, that got to me." I answer, I stand up on my own and follow Erza, who was already walking back to the guild.

xxXxx

I was talking to Lucy and Erza, while Natsu was sleeping at his house. He had woken up earlier, and just wanted to sleep, so he went home. I wanted to stay here to talk about the recent kidnappings. Everyone wanted to know why I had been targeted. I told them I didn't know. I've never been in Magnolia before. All anyone knew was that Natsu and I would be targeted again.

"I advise you to stay home today Rachel." Erza says, looking at everyone.

"Yeah, Natsu already went home. He should be safe for now."

xxXxx

I went home, not knowing what else to do. I was wide awake, I couldn't go to sleep, I was thinking about the kidnappings. After a couple of hours, I fell asleep.

xxXxx

Rachel: I got found! Yay!

Me: Yay! *smiles*

Rachel: Wait, you care about me?

Me: *laughs softly* Of course I care about you!

Rachel: *holds her arms out for a hug*

Me: *glares* No

CoolKat out!

Ciao~


	6. The Ride

Me: Gosh guys, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I hadn't posted in a while, but here ya go!

Rachel: *looks around sleepily, rubbing her eyes* What's going on?

Me: Your getting on a train.

Rachel: *tenses* No problem... ~

Disclaimer, go away, come again anoth- NEVER!

xxXxx

After a couple of weeks the kidnappers got caught and everyone finally relaxed. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray asked me out on a mission. It would be my first mission as a Fairy Tail member. Since I had nothing better to do I said yes.

Our mission was a simple one, we are going to Kea, it was a small town west of Era. Our goal was to retrieve a item from a band of thieves. It was a special necklace, belonging to the major of the town. We all decided to take this interesting mission, and would leave the next day.

xxXxx

"Rachel. Rachel wake up, it's time to go. Rachel!"

I open my eyes and see Natsu. I moan. "Five more minutes..." I close my eyes and turn over.

"Rachel..." Natsu whines.

I open my eyes and sit up. "Fine, I'm up..." I look at Natsu and realise something. "Why are you in my house?"

"I came to get you duh." Natsu replies as I walk into the bathroom and get ready, not wanting to question the salmon haired boy.

xxXxx

Magnolia Station

"No, no Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu was yelling at Lucy, who was dragging him to the train.

"Come on Natsu, we have to go..." Happy says impatiently.

Erza looks at me. "You gonna resist?"

My eyes widen. "Umm, no..." I look at Natsu. Poor guy. "My motion sickness is not as bad as most dragon slayers."

Lucy drags Natsu onto the train and I follow suit. Erza and Gray were trailing behind.

xxXxx

The train was just starting to depart and Natsu already was on the verge of passing out. I was leaning over my seat, going in and out of motion sickness. I felt queasy, but it definitely wasn't as bad as Natsu. I sit up. Erza was going over the mission, and I started staring off, into the distant landscapes of Fiore. Lucy was sitting next to me. Erza was sitting across from me, with the now passed out Natsu on her lap. Gray was off somewhere messing around with Happy.

Looking at the landscape reminded me of my childhood. I was only 9 when I met Lindra

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _I look at a giant being in front of me. I smile. "Hi!"_

 _The beast looked at me, but didn't reply._

 _I sigh. "What's you name?"_

 _The beast looked at me in amusement, wondering why I was not afraid. "I'm Lindra. I'm a elemental dragon." She shifts on her feet. "Are you not scared child?"_

 _I pout. "My name is Rachel, and of course I'm not afraid of you. Your beautiful." I smile again, excited by the dragon._

 _Lindra laughs. "Rachel, how would you like to be trained the way of the elemental dragon? How would you like to become a elemental dragon slayer."_

 _I smile. "I would love to, Lindra." With that I started my training. No more thought was put into it. Then again, I had nothing left, after my sister..._

 _I would have agreed that I was smarter than the average 9 year old. Sadly after 7 years Lindra disappeared. I was 16 at the time. I traveled around, leveling up my magic. I learned about Fairy Tail at age 18 and that's when I started traveling to Magnolia._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I'm brought back to the present. To my surprise I felt tears running down my cheeks. I wipe them off and sigh. "Lindra..."

I quickly calm down and continue to look out the window.

"Rachel, you okay?" Lucy asks. I look at her and she looked worried about me.

"I-I'm fine, really..." I trail off. Lucy could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to press on to me about it. I look back out the window, continuing to think about my last, but I couldn't help but notice I couldn't remember one think very well.

xxXxx

Rachel: What is it... *deep in thought*

Me: Lets leave her to that, heh, anyways. Ill post the next chapter soon!

Kat out!

Ciao~


	7. Mission Start!

Rachel: *throws her hand into the air* Mission Start!

Me: *Facepalms* You just took that from the title...

Rachel: No I didn't. *looks at the title of the chapter* Oh, haha my bad.

Me: Yeah... let's start the chapter already.

DIsclaimer: I don't own fairy, only the idea of this fanfiction and Rachel, obviously.

xxXxx

I looked a Natsu who was hung over Erza's shoulder. I sigh, still feeling slightly sick as well. We had arrived in Kea. We had to meet with the major.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray started walking toward the tallest building in the town. I follow after them, but stay father behind. Happy was flying high off the ground, but in the middle of the group.

I suddenly sensed a darkness in this town. It smelled off , I didn't smell any humans. This village was empty, there was no one walking in the streets. Erza, Gray, and Lucy didn't seem affected. I catch up to them and proceed with caution.

xxXxx

"The item stolen from me was a necklace. It was a very special necklace my daughter gave me. She said it was magical. Of course, she meant that as a figure of speech, but as soon as word got out that I had a magical necklace, thieves would look for it. Unfortunately thieves did steal it. I know where their hideout is, I just don't have the power to go get it, and that's where you come in." The mayor had been explaining the mission in full detail to us. He looks at us, while sipping on some tea. He smiles. "Would you like some tea?" As if by luck, one of his servants came by with 5 tea cups on a plate. He hands us each a cup, but I refuse.

"Sorry, I don't like tea. It smells great though." I smile at him. He sets a cup in front of me in case I change my mind. Natsu's the same way. Honestly the tea smelled horrible, I think Natsu smelled that. Erza, Lucy, and Gray accepts the tea though. They start drinking it and saying it was good. Happy was off messing around, he said he would join us later for the mission.

xxXxx

After the mini tea party was over we started heading toward the hideout. Happy had regrouped with us and was flying next to Gray. Natsu had fell back, walking next to me. I didn't mind I thought it was cute that he cared. Even so I was on edge. I kept feeling a dark presence.

As we neared the hideout I started getting worried. No one seemed to notice the presence except me. Maybe it was my paranoia, I don't usually get it but, anyone can get it right?

We started going slower. Erza held up her hand to tell us to stop. "We're here."

In front of us was a cave. The mouth of the cave looked like it was going down. There were two men in front of the cave. Erza's eyes widened.

I looked at her. "What?"

"I can't use my magic..." She states simply.

"Nether can I." Lucy says softly.

"Same here." Gray mutters.

Natsu and I look at them in shock. I hold out my hand and a flame appears in it. Natsu holds out his hand and his fist ignites.

Gray shakes his head. "This doesn't make sense..."

That's when it fits together, my eyes widen.

Natsu looks at me. "Rachel?"

"No, it does make sense. It all makes sense." I mutter. "Back in the town I felt a dark presence. There was also no one walking in the streets. Then at the mayor's office, that tea didn't smell right. Natsu and I didn't drink it, and we still have our powers. You guys did though."

Erza carefully listens to what I have to say. "So, what are you getting at?"

"The mayor is-" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. From the hand that was covering my mouth I could guess that my captor was a man.

"Rachel!" Lucy yells.

"Can't do much for your friend can you? Your all helpless without magic." The man laughs at us.

I roll my eyes and concentrate on my magic flowing through me. Lightning starts covering my body and the man lets go in shock. I turn around, lightning now covering my whole body. "Oh, who's helpless now?" I glare at him. Man, if looks could kill.

He smirks at me. "Oh, I'm not helpless, you one the other hand. Your just a girl."

I was about to make a snappy comeback when Natsu punched him in the face. Ouch, didn't see that one coming. Natsu looked down at the guy and saw he was knocked out cold. Natsu and I started walking towards the cave.

"This was a setup, so let's have the upper hand." Natsu says grinning at me.

I smile at him. "Just try and keep up." I look at Erza. "You guys need to stay here."

They were about to protest, but Natsu and I was already beat up the two guards.

xxXxx

Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for all the support. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, I'm all ears. Before I get into a random topic and start rambling, I'm gonna go. Ill see ya later, ciao~


	8. The Cave

Rachel: *cracks her knuckles* It's time to get this party started.

Me: Okay...

I'm a disclaimer... I'm so lonely ;-;

xxXxx

I look down, the guard was knocked out cold. I looked into the cave. If I roared it should take out everyone in it. "Hey Natsu." He looks at me and I suck in the air around me, puffing my cheeks. He seemed to get the hint and did the same.

"Fire Dragon..." We said simultaneously.

"ROAR!" We release our energy into the cave. We hear various screams. Natsu looks at me, then walks inside. I follow after him.

xxXxx

The inside was massive, but our roar had taken out all the guards. In the middle was a pedestal. It had the necklace laying there. It was beautiful, it was a silver necklace. It had a circle with a blue center. It had a silver trim on the edge. As I looked at it, it seemed to pull me in.

Rachel? Are you okay?" It was Natsu.

He broke me out of my trance and I walked over and grabbed it. It changed from a blue color to a whole assortment of colors. I look at Natsu and grin at him. "So what do you think we should do with this?"

"You should give it to me!" A man grabbed Natsu from behind, locking his arm around his neck.

I groan. "Natsu... why did you have to get captured."

He grins. "Not my fault, you were worried about the necklace."

The man grips Natsu tighter around the neck. "Hey! Stop talking like this isn't happening." The man was able to put handcuffs on Natsu now. From my guess they were magic nullifying handcuffs.

Natsu started breathing a little harder than normal. The man was pretty tight on his neck. I started getting worried. There was no way this man could get the necklace.

"No." I simply said.

"W-What?" He stuttered loosening his grip on Natsu a bit.

Natsu took the opportunity and slammed his head back, into the other man's head. Natsu ran over to me and I smile. Oh I was gonna have such fun. I took my air magic and cut Natsu's handcuffs off.

I look at the man. He now had a gun, he started shooting us. He was just like Bisca, who I had remembered from the guild, who was a gun mage.

Natsu and I kept dodging the bullets. The man shot at me and it nick my arm, I wince and Natsu sees me.

"Rachel, you alright?"

I nod back to him. He lights his fist and grins. "I've got a plan, we should both attack with fire. Then do a secret art."

I look at him wide eyed. To do a secret art with someone you haven't trained with was hard, unless you connected or thought the same. I look at him and nod, I think we could pull it off. I light my fist and charge at him with Natsu. We dodge all the bullets and try to punch him. We miss, this guy was dodging faster than I have ever seen before.

I kick my foot out and hit him in the knee. He buckles down and Natsu punches him in the face. The man stands up again, refusing to go down and shoots Natsu, it nicks him in the leg and he falls down.

I jump up in the air and hold my arms up, in one quick motion I send them down. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" It hits the man and he goes on his knees. I run over to Natsu. "Natsu are you okay?"

He looks up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stands up and lights his fist. He looks at me. "Ready?"

Somehow I knew what he was referring to. I light my fist as well and nod. "Yeah, I'm with ya."

Simultaneously we jump up, our fist were raised. We yell at the same time, yelling the same thing. "Fire Dragon Secret Art, Twin Flaming Fist!" With that we dropped and hit the man, causing a large explosion.

xxXxx

Me: Well that was interesting...

Rachel: Yeah Natsu and I blew that fight.

Me: *Facepalms* Why...

Natsu: Hey what are you guys doing?

Me: Go away Natsu!

Natsu: But I want some action *lights his fists on fire*

Rachel: Natsu calm down your gonna break something.

Natsu: I'm fine- *falls and makes a crater in the floor* Oops

Me: *gets a dark aura* Natsu...

Natsu: *eyes widen and he backs up* K-Kat, wait I didn't-

Me: *Punches him, my fist covered in a dark blue aura* Shut up!

Rachel: *Sweatdrops* Umm, Kat is busy, so Ill close up. See ya!


	9. Mission Completed?

Rachel: Sorry guys, Kat's still having problems... .

Do not remove this disclaimer under penalty of the law. *Rips it off* We don't give a damn.

xxXxx

Erza had been sitting at the cave entrance with the others, patiently waiting for them. When a large explosion had happened in the cave. Erza stood up to see smoke coming out of the cave. Everyone didn't move for a couple of minutes. Just stared in the cave, until two figures came out. It was Rachel and Natsu, they looked hurt, but they acted fine. Rachel came out twirling the necklace on her finger.

"What took you so long?" Gray asks.

"There was a guy who ambushed us." Rachel says.

"But we beat him to a pulp." Natsu states confidently.

Erza just stands there and looks at them. She crosses her arms and smiles slightly. "Good job."

"Oh my gosh I compliant from Erza!" Lucy says excitingly.

Erza glares at her, and she hides behind Natsu.

Rachel smiles at them, she loved this guild. Without warning she started to sway. Erza noticed this and moved in to support her. She caught Rachel as she started falling, Rachel passing out in the process.

"Rachel!" Lucy yells

All four of them were worried. Then Natsu passes out, and Lucy catches him, slowly setting him on the ground.

"Natsu..." Happy says quietly.

"What the heck happened in there? What happened to them?" Gray asks frustrated.

Erza looks completely calm. "That explosion... I wonder if they used all of their magic energy."

Lucy nods. "It makes sense, I almost passed out when I saved Loke. Back then, I had called all of my spirits and used all my magic energy." She looks at the necklace, still intertwined in Rachel's fingers. She takes the necklace out of her hands and it turns a golden color. "Oh, cool." She takes the necklace, lifts her up, and places the necklace around her neck. "I'm gonna hold onto it, so it doesn't get lost."

"Good idea Lucy." Erza says looking at the necklace.

"Guys, didn't we fail our mission? This was all a trap." Gray asks.

Lucy sighs. "Aww, I wish we got a reward."

"For doing what?!" Gray looks at her.

"Stop fighting. We failed our mission, good or bad, but right now we need to get these two to the guild." Erza says, clearly agitated. Erza pick up Natsu and Rachel and draped them over her shoulder. She starts walking over to the train station. "Come on, our mission is over. We have to get them to the guild."

The others follow after her, silently wondering what would happen next.

xxXxx

Me: Nooo poor Rachel. I'm sorry, but this was necessary... not really but eh.

Rachel: Why?!

Natsu: Hey Rachel, that move was pretty sweet though right?

Me: Shut up Natsu! I love ya though.

Natsu: Ehhh?!

Kat out!

Ciao~


	10. Sleepover

Rachel: *Sleeping*

Natsu: *Sees Rachel, and pokes her* Rachel, hey Rachel!

Me: Natsu leave her alone!

Natsu: *flinches* O-Okay...

Disclaimer: I still own the plot... and Rachel... and something else... and- Ya know what? I own all of this! Just kidding, I'm not that cool.. ;-;

xxXxx

Rachel POV

When I came to, we were already back. Erza saw that I had awoken and offered to take me home. I couldn't say no, I didn't have the energy to fight her. I let her lead me to my house, and head inside. She looks around. "I love your house, it's beautiful."

I nod slightly. "Thank you." I walk into the kitchen to check if things were right. I walk back to the living room. I look around, Erza was no where to be found. I heard a door opening and I saw Erza in some red flannel pajamas.

She looks at my confused expression. "I was going to spend the night, so I could keep a eye on you. You still haven't gotten all of your magic energy back yet. I sigh knowing that I won't change her mind. She sat in front of the couch, leaning against it. I saw a golden light and she suddenly had a pillow on her lap.

I grin at her. "I hate that you can just do that..." I sit on the couch near her. I saw her and I couldn't hold back anymore. "Erza, what, happened in your past..." I see her stiffen. She hugs the pillow and brings her knees to her chest.

"I was a slave, in the R-System..." She says quietly.

I looked at her amazed. I had her about her mission about going back to it. I also remember that the magic counsel destroyed it.

She continues. "When I was a little girl and still in the tower, I got in trouble with one the guards, but I didn't do anything wrong. That's when I lost my left eye." She stops and places her hand over her right eye, spreading her fingers apart slightly. She sighs and puts her hand down. "That's also while I meet a friend, his name was Jellal Fernandez. He was also the one who gave me my last name." She blushes a small bit and swirls her hair in her fingers slowly. She pauses waiting for my reaction.

Then I realise, see was talking about the man with the blue hair and red tattoos. Jellal was a criminal to the magic counsel. I saw her expression when she talked about him, I could only say this. "Do you like him?"

She madly blushes, but reluctantly nods. "Yeah... I guess I did, and I still do. When we were little he got possessed by the black mage Zeref. His mind was consumed by darkness. He did horrible things. Tortured my guild mates, killed my best friend, almost sacrificed me for his plan, but, that wasn't Jellal. When we fought nirvana, he came back, but he lost all of his memories. The good thing was that Zeref left his body. So, I forgave him, but then, the magic counsel took him for actions he didn't remember doing or did of his own free will. He got out and made a guild. It's was just the three of them, but then somewhere near died."

I look at her and realise she's crying, but only out of one eye. Forget that, Erza was crying! Rachel moved next to her and hugged her. "Its alright."

That's all she could think to say, but Erza welcomed the hug and cried a bit more. "Thanks..."

I smile at her. "No problem, that's what Fairy Tail's all about."

After awhile her breathing had become steady and calm. I look at her and see her sleeping. I stand up and pick her up. She was a lot lighter than I thought she would be. I walked over to my bed and placed her on it. I got in the bed beside her and pulled the covers over both of us. I close my eyes, the darkness greats me.

xxXxx

Me: So! That's that chapter... wow chapter 10 already... the next chapter is exciting! But you didn't read that from me. Haha read that, because, oh nevermind...

Rachel: Sometimes I worry about you...

Me: Me?! Worry about yourself!

Rachel: Okay sheesh...

Natsu: Where's Erza?

Rachel: She's at my place.

Natsu: *sweatdrops* Good... keep her there.

Kat out!

Ciao~

P.s. Sorry if my engrish is bad. They're mostly because of my kindle's autocorrect... so sorry...


	11. Premonition

Me: *grins, a dangerous glint in my eye* And this is where the drama begins... hahaha...

Rachel: *backs away* Y-You're scaring me...

Me: Good...

No one likes Disclaimers...

Hey guys thank you so much. Some of the things you say make me want to make this so much better. Sadly I have some news. No, I'm not stopping posting these, but I will only be posting a maximum of two chapters each week. One at the least. It's because, if I didn't already explain this. I wrote all these chapters on paper, but I'm posting with my kindle. I have to transfer all the information to my kindle... plus keep making the later chapters.

For those of you who want to know when Rogue comes in, it's in the next chapter. Oh no spoilers! I'm not sharing, I'm not sharing~ xD

xxXxx

I open my eyes slightly, squinting at the bright sun. I felt arms wrap around me and I turn and see Erza hugging me in her sleep. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up. I wiggle out of her grip and get off the bed. I walk over to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

xxXxx

I set the plate of waffles on the dinning room table as Erza wakes up. I put fresh strawberries on top, along with some whipped cream. I had woken up earlier and decided to make waffles for breakfast. I knew Erza liked strawberry shortcake and I wanted to this for a surprise. I wasn't very hungry so I didn't make anything for myself. Erza walks into the room and sees the waffle. I gesture to her that it was hers. She perks up and sits down. She quickly thanks me and saviors each bite.

I smile as I watch her. She was like a little sister. My eyes go wide. My...sister...no... My head starts to pound, I panic, recognizing this pain. Not now, this is the worst possible time for this! I look at Erza in worry, but she was too sucked into the waffle. Hopefully I can get through this without her noticing anything. My brown orbs turns golden as my world turns dark.

xxXxx

Oh god, no. Not this again. The body, her body. Laying there, a pool of blood surrounding her. She was dead, she had died not too long ago.

I look to my right and see a younger version of myself standing there. Fear, pain, guilt, but most of all, anger reflected off of the young mage's eyes. "Kaylah..." She mutters, she stands up, suddenly looking much angrier than before. Her eyes glow a dark red. This is when it happened...

My younger version was going to do it. She was walking through the village, her magic freely flowing around her in a deathly red color. As she passed people, and buildings, they disappeared, being destroyed by her younger version without even blinking, leaving nothing behind.

"Stop..." I mutter to my younger self. When she ignored me I said it louder and clearer. "Stop doing this!" She continues. "Stop there's no need she's-" My vision quickly darkens, not allowing me to finish.

xxXxx

"Rachel!" A voice says quietly.

My vision returns and I look at Erza who was standing by my chair. "E-Erza." The gold slowly disappears from my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Erza says, concern written all over her face.

I put my hand to my head and sigh not wanting to know the truth. "What did you see?" I ask reluctantly.

She looks at me. "I saw your eyes turn gold, then you started muttering something, and then I tried to get you to respond. You seemed like you were in a daze. Wanna tell me what happened?"

I sigh, there was no hiding the truth now. "I, was having a premonition..."

Erza's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell us you had visions?"

"I-I didn't think it was important at the time..." I stutter.

Erza senses my guilt and calms down, using a softer tone she asked me a question. "Was the vision you just had, important?"

I shake my head. "No, it was a vision of the past. Nothing about the present..."

Erza places her hand on my shoulder gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sigh and stand up. "No, lets just go to the guild." I walk out the front door.

xxXxx

Me: Wow, that's some deep stuff right there... and if you guys can't tell, I try not to curse. It is T rated... for now anyways.

Rachel: Anyways the only words she'll be putting on here is damn!

Me: *gasps* Rachel, don't use that kind of language... it only for Natsu.

Natsu: Why do I look like the bad guy?

Me: *ignores Natsu* Hmm, why are these intro and outros better than the story? Ehh, don't care. Don't forget to review!

P.s. By the way if there are spelling errors, please let me know. My engrish is good, but my kindle auto corrects things. Thanks.

Kat out!

Ciao~


	12. Rogue

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, for those of you who actually read this story... Guys you might hate me for this. Rogue is my favorite character. I might have... given him a power he doesn't have. And I plan on keeping that power.

Rachel: Who's Rogue, and I don't think adding a power could be that bad.

Disclaimer: This actually matters now. I now to this point, yes this point in the story, own: The storyline, Rachel, and the power Rogue has... well the power he doesn't have in the anime.

Oh and if I say "eyes" regarding him. Just remember, you can't see his right eye, because his bangs are covering it.

Also forgot to mention I'm just starting to watch the Celestial Spirit Arc. So, if something happens to the characters... it's not in my story, sorry.

xxXxx

I was wandering through the town. I had gone to the guild earlier and left, telling everyone I was going to explore, since my first exploration got interrupted.

I stopped walking when I saw a averaged height man, in a black based outfit. He had black hair, with the right side grown out a bit to cover his face. He was walking towards me, as he was, I sensed a dark presence about him. Something inside told me he was a mage, and not a normal one either.

As he walked by he whispered, making it so that only I heard him. "Meet me in the forest, you'll know where to find me..." He said this, not stopping or faltering in his step.

When he passed I waited a couples seconds and turned around, he was gone.

I had a feeling to meet him where he proposed. I started heading to the forest, where his scent was faintly emitting.

xxXxx

I had arrived in the forest where the man's scent lead. I look around and see him leaning on a tree with his eyes closed.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I question, confused by his actions.

"I have energy sensing magic. I can sense the energy of the people around me. Plus, I just so happened to notice your guild mark." He says, not opening his eyes.

I blush and look down. I was wearing my short skirt at the time, so my guild mark was clearly visible. "Oh... so, what's your name? Mine is Rachel." I said, still a light shade of pink.

"Rogue..." He said, opening his eyes and looking at me.

I smiled softly, I liked his name. I felt him looking at me and I looked directly into his eyes. The first thing I noticed, was his eyes were a dark red, so dark you probably wouldn't noticed. His eyes were also full of curiosity and I could see slight pain in them as well.

He sighs. "Would you like to go on a mission with me? I was curious about your magic power level..." He says calmly.

"M-My power level?"

"Yes. You have more energy than I've seen in a while. So much that it's practically everywhere. He winces, closing his eyes, and I don't miss it.

"Are you okay?" I say with worry. I take a step closer to him.

He winces harder. "I'm fine, it's just that your magic." He opens his eyes, and looks at me. "Its just, overwhelming to be near..." He sighs.

"S-Sorry..." I mumble.

"Its okay, I'm fine now. I just had to get used to it. I can adjust my magic so that I'm looking for even higher magic levels, so yours won't stick out as much. Come on, let's go." He walks farther from the town.

I follow after him. His magic seemed complicated. I wonder what kind of mission he had in mind.

xxXxx

Me: Oh my god, Rogue! I want you to marry me! *Fangirls*

Rachel: Okay then... Kat's out, bye!


	13. Dark Guild

Me: Hey guys. I want to say thank you for even reading this. Since the last chapter was really short I decided to post this chapter sooner. Enjoy!

xxXxx

We stopped in front of a building. It was dark and radiating a bad vibe. I was on my guard as soon as we neared it.

"This is the dark guild Blood Wolves." Rogue says calmly.

I look towards the building. "So you want me to take out a whole dark guild?" I ask, a hint of cockiness in my voice.

"Yea-" His eyes widen, when I suddenly disappeared from sight.

I had jumped in the air above the guild. I lit each fist in fire and ice, the balls in my hand grew until I smashed into the roof.

The dark mage's hadn't known what hit them. They had froze up, figuratively of course, when they got over their shock they laughed at me.

"Look, a little girl is going to defeat us!"

"She's so cute, let's kill her!"

I scoff at them and suck in the air around me. "Ice Dragon, Roar!" I release the build up energy and spin in a circle, hitting all of the mage's. I stopped and saw that all the mage's were already unconscious. "Ugh, not even a challenge..." I murmured.

I make my way upstairs where the guild master was waiting. "No problem at all." I smirk.

xxXxx

Rogue had been watching the fight from afar. He was amazed on how quick her attitude had changed.

He watched in shock as every member except one had been defeated.

"Two minutes..." He muttered. It had only been two minutes, since Rachel had gone in the building.

He suddenly sensed a mage that was stronger than the others. "It must be the guild master."

Rachel came out not a minute later with the unconscious guild master being dragged behind her. She dropped him by the door and made her way over to him.

Rogue was at a loss for words. Rachel had taken down a entire dark guild in just less than five minutes.

"Did I do good?" Rachel asked him, back to her usual slightly timid self.

"Yeah, you did..."

She smiles at him and he sees her fangs. She was a dragon slayer, but that still didn't explain the unusual amount of magic energy.

"Rachel, your a dragon slayer right?" He says, looking at her in curiosity.

She nods. "Yes, I am. I'm actually a elemental dragon slayer. First generation..."

He flinches at her words.

"What? Something happen?" She steps closer to him.

Rogue looks down. "No, it's nothing." He sighs and looks at her. "Anyways, your magic is really unique. I've never heard of a elemental dragon slayer before."

xxXxx

Me: Bet you haven't Rogue, bet you haven't... *glares jealously*

Rachel: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Kat out!

Ciao~


	14. What Is It?

Me: Okay so I'm going on vacation and where I'm going doesn't have internet -_- Ill be there for a week, but Ill be writing still have transferring my written story onto here. It will give me a a lot of time to get more chapters written.

xxXxx

I have an unusual feeling. My heart is beating so fast. Why though? Every time I looked at him.

I stand in front of him, and slowly lean towards him. He was still talking about my magic, he had closed his eyes in amazement. (That sounds wrong... but I don't know how to fix it... such a noob ._.)

My face was inches from his, and he opened his eyes. I stared into them, I love how full of mystery they were. I lean in more.

Rogue knew what was going on, but he didn't make a move to stop me.

I push closer and connect our lips. I was surprised when he leaned into me even more.

We stay like this for seconds, minutes, I don't know. I lost track of time a while ago. We pull apart, softly breathing and we look at each other.

Realization of what I did hits me and I blush. "I'm so sorry, that was uncalled for, I just..." I turn away from him, twirling my fingers. I didn't know why I did that, it was like I just let my body take control. Then again... I did. I wasn't even thinking straight and kissed him.

I just kissed Rogue. Oh my god, what's wrong with me?! We just met only hours ago! Now this is going to be one of those, love at first sight things... not that I'm in love with him. I was moving on instinct.

Rogue watches me, his eyes filled with questions. "Rachel... you're fine, I mean. I didn't have a problem with it." He whispers the last part but I catch it and blush more.

I calm down, and stop blushing so bad, my cheeks only covered in a faint pink tint. I turn and face him. "O-Okay..." Why was I being so bashful now?

The tension in the air relieves a bit, but the silence fills its place.

Rogue stops as well, and looks in the direction of the noise. A rabbit jumped out from a bush, and I laugh.

Rogue looks at me.

xxXxx

Rogue's POV

I stare into Rachel's eyes, they had turned a golden color, instead of being blue.

Rachel takes a step back and stumbles a bit. "Rachel, are you okay?" I mutter slightly confused.

Her eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth. "No... It can't..."

If it wasn't for my heighten senses I wouldn't have heard her. She starts falling backwards and I grab her wrist to catch her, but I'm pulled into darkness.

xxXxx

Me: You deserved it. Don't mess with my man! I mean... *blushes* This is embarrassing... forget I said anything! *sits down and covers my face*

K-Kat out!

Ciao~


	15. Evil's Darkness

Me: Annnnd we're back! I don't really have a intro... it's getting hard to come up with some... eh, ill figure it out.

WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT ;-;

Disclaimer: Oh my god, do we still have to go through this?!

xxXxx

I open my eyes, but I'm greeted with darkness. "What is this? It's not normal..." I say out loud. Since I was a darkness dragon slayer I could tell the difference. This wasn't natural, it was, made?

I look around and see Rachel, on her hands and knees, with her head down.

I walk over to her and kneel down. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Rachel?"

She looks at me, her left eye blue and her right red. "R-Rogue...?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's me."

Her eyes widen. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here..."

I tilt my head at her, then laugh. "Well it depends what here is..."

Even in the darkness, I make out shadows starting to surround us. Rachel looks at me, in her eyes I could only see one thing. Fear.

"Rogue you have to leave." She says, her voice slightly quivering.

I shake my head and stand up. "No, I'm not going to leave you."

She stands up and looks at me angrily. "I can take care of myself! Since when did you become my father?!"

I take a step back, shocked by her words. I didn't know if this was the Rachel I knew. "Rachel, I just don't want you to get hurt. I also don't wanna just stand her and leave you."

Her face softens and she looks at me. Her right eye was red and her left was blue. "Okay, but you need to leave I'll be fine. Ill see you when you get out of her, because if you stay here your going to get hurt more than me."

I nod. "Fine..." As soon as I accepted I fell into the abyss of darkness. Before I completely lost consciousness, I recognised the girl who looked like Rachel. She was...

xxXxx

"Rogue... Rogue!"

I open my eyes and look at Rachel, who was kneeling beside me. Her eyes were back to normal. I sit up. "What happened?"

She sighs. "I was having and vision, when you touched me you got pulled into it somehow. After the vision ended you got sucking into my darkness. It's where my darkest feeling are." She looks down, her bangs covering her head.

I sigh and put my hand on her head. "Hey..." I say softly. "It's okay, I'm not angry, I'm worried more than anything, but are you okay?"

She nods, still looking down. "Yeah..." She mumbles.

"Do you want me to help?"

She looks up at me. "What are you talking about?"

I stand up and pull her to her feet. "Your eyes glow gold when your having a vision right?" She nods. "And that I was the only one who could see the visions." She nods again. "So, tell me every time your about to have a vision and I'll watch them with you. We can figure out what they mean together."

She smirks at me. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I blush. "No." I laugh. "Yeah, I am."

She kisses me. "Then yes, I will."

I lead her towards Fairy Tail. "Come on, I'll take you back." She follows me, holding onto my hand tightly.

xxXxx

Rachel POV

'I'm sorry Rogue, but I can't tell you what I just saw...'

xxXxx

Me: Oh, so now you're keeping secrets from him?!

Rachel: I'm sorry...

Me: Lies... everything I know is a lie...

(A/N OH MY GOD. That was so cliche, feel free to tell at me in the comment section...)

Kat out...

Ciao~


	16. Another Job

Me: Well, the 16th chapter. 20 days later I update... sorry, I've been traveling all over the U.S. for three weeks, it's crazy.

I might run a vote of people's ideas. As in, you guys can give me main idea scenarios (Arcs). Go ahead. Might put them up for votes if I can't pick a couple, or which one to do first.

Rachel: Plot!

Me: Yes Rachel, plot. Anyways, here's the chapter.

xxXxx

It's now been two months since I've known Rogue. He hasn't shown me his magic. Then again, I never asked, and we never got in a dangerous situation.

I knew Rogue had to be a mage, because when I first met him, he said he could sense my magic energy. I also keep seeing this tattoo on his arm, it looks like a guild mark, but I don't know what guild. Well I guess-.

"Rachel!" Natsu yells pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I say, looking at him.

He waves a request in the air. "Wanna go on this job with me?"

I shrug. "I don't know depends on what the job's about."

"We have to defeat some new monsters that showed up near a town." He jumps up and down.

I smile. "Sure, I'll come with you."

Natsu grabs my hand and drags me out the door. "Hey Mira, we're taking this job!"

Mira laughs. "Doesn't Natsu realise that he has to take the train?"

xxXxx

"Why..." Natsu moans, sitting across from me.

I laugh at him. "Why don't you lay down Natsu, you'd feel a lot better."

He lays down in the seat, and his face instantly relaxes.

"I'll wake you up, when we get to Hargeon." I close my eyes and lean against the window. My stomach feels worst than normal, but I wasn't going to let that bother me. After a while I fall asleep.

xxXxx

I look over at Natsu, my vision still blurry from sleep. "Hey Natsu..."

"Now arriving in Hargeon, now arriving in Hargeon."

Natsu opens his eyes and sits up. "Huh?"

I nudge him. "We're in Hargeon. Let's go."

xxXxx

After dragging Natsu off the train we headed to our client's house.

Natsu knocks on the door. A women, about in her 20's comes out and doors the door. A little girl hides behind her legs, she looked up at us with wide eyes. The women pats the girl's head. "Are you the mage's from Fairy Tail?"

We nod.

"Let me see your marks." She says in a low tone.

Natsu moves to the side to show his mark. I blush, remembering where my mark is. "Hey, Natsu close your eyes."

He tilts his head. "Why?"

I frown, still blushing. "Just do it!"

He closes his eyes, when I make sure he's not looking I lift up my skirt a bit and show her my mark on my thigh. The women laughs. "Okay, come inside."

I quickly put down my skirt. "Okay Natsu..."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Hey Rachel, why are you blushing?"

I hit him on the head and walk inside, smiling at them cheerfully.

xxXxx

After the woman explained the mission we walked towards where they were seen the most. No one knew what these monsters were. They were new and undefined.

On the way to our location, met Erza. She was doing a job as well and had just finished. She decided to accompany

By the time something did come up, the sun was setting.

xxXxx

Me: Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I haven't had internet in like three weeks... It's very hard... lol I'll get down to writing.

Oh and my chapters will be longer in the future, sorry, I didn't realises how short they actually were.


	17. What Are You Doing Here?

Me: Ahhh nooo I'm catching up to my laziness! Only chapter 22... 1/2... I'm a failure, I know... for now enjoy this poorly written chapter! Because I was so bad at writing when I wrote this!

xxXxx

A black wolf with steaks of red on it jumps out at us, snarling. The streaks looked like blood.

Natsu practically jumped up and down. "This is exciting!"

I look at Erza. "What is it?"

Erza looks at the wolf. "Didn't the client say that these were new? So, they aren't called anything. Why don't you figure out a name for them?"

I tilt my head at the black wolf. "I'm gonna call it a hellhound..."

Natsu smirks at me. "Nice name, it's perfect."

The hellhound snarls at us. It then spins in a circle, hitting all of us with its tail. It stares are us menacingly.

We all land on our feet, and look at the hellhound. "Damn that hurt!" I say in agitation. (Me: RACHEL LANGUAGE!)

The hellhound howls and looks up to the sky. A black sphere of energy forms at the end of its nose. It continues growing until it gets three times the size of us.

"That doesn't look good..." Natsu mumbles.

The dark sphere gets smaller.

"Is it disappearing?" I ask confused.

"No, it's compressing it." Erza says.

The hellhound suddenly aims the sphere towards us and we brace for impact of the sudden movement.

"Are you guys okay?"

I open my eyes and see Rogue, standing between us and the hellhound.

"Rogue?!" Natsu exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" Erza says confused.

"Just helping out." He answers.

I look at Natsu and Erza. "Wait, you two know Rogue?"

They nod. "How do you know him?"

I blush and rub the back of my neck. "Um, we kinda met in the forest, and we're um... dating..."

Rogue stays calm, Natsu just yells random words, and Erza just stares at me, her face looking slightly surprised.

I blush harder. "Shut up Natsu..."

Natsu sighs. "Okay..."

Rogue faces the hellhound, who had surprisingly been waiting patiently. "We have bigger problems Natsu."

Natsu looks at the hellhound and lights his fists on fire. "Yeah."

Rogue stops him. "I can sense it's magic energy, it's not that strong. We could defeat it with our roars."

The only response Natsu gives is a grin.

They both suck in the air around them.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Shadow Dragon..."

"Roar!"

Spirals of shadow and fire magic blend together and hit the hellhound, making it shriek. It disappears and I sweatdrop.

As it disappeared I thought I saw what looked like Rogue's magic enter my necklace. Wait, Rogue is a dragon slayer?! Not just that, but a shadow dragon slayer. "Well that's interesting..."

"What?" Rogue asks curiosity.

"Your a shadow dragon slayer, you never told me that..."

"Oh... I didn't think it was important at the time..." He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sounds familiar..." Erza glances at me.

I glare at her. She was referring to my premonitions. I smile at Rogue. "Oh, okay." I sigh in relief.

Natsu and Erza were just staring at us. We finally looked at them and they quickly looked away.

I put my hands on my hips and frown. "And what were you two looking at?"

"Nothing." They both quickly said, and they walked away.


	18. Panic

Meh, guys I'm so sorry, but not really at the same time. I've been updating this really slow... I umm... started a new, better somewhat version of this story, this story, I have to say, just sucks. I'm currently writing Sweet Dreams. It's just like Elemental Slayer, but a different character instead of Rachel, and different power. I'm also starting at the beginning of fairy tail, so Its easier on me. Sweet Dreams currently has four chapters and 11954 words. Pretty good, since this story is at its 18th chapter and it's just reaching that point... I have a serious question, this all depends on you guys.

Would you rather.

Leave the story here.

Let me continue to as far as I've written (which really is only about 4 chapters)

Or do you want me to keep uploading as much as I can, like one chapter per year. Exaggeration, but yeah.

I'm really sorry guys, but this Rachel/Rogue thing was a huge mistake. It's lead me to a point where I can't take it back... and I have myself in permanent writers block limbo...

xxXxx

As we were walking back to the train station I felt a strange sensation. I look down at my hands and my eyes widen. My hands were covered in darkness, it looked like Rogue's magic, but I wasn't sure. I looked at Rogue and everyone else, who were walking in front of me. I put my hands behind my back and keep walking.

After walking for about five minutes and still not reaching the town, the sun started to set. I saw Rogue randomly eat darkness, I wonder if it tasted good.

Rogue fell back and stood beside me, looking at me strangely. I knew why. Ever since I saw the darkness on my hand, my magic power level started rising.

"Rachel?" Rogue asked cautiously.

I look at him. "Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I can feel your magic level rising." He says seriously.

I sigh, knowing I can't hide my magic level from him. I show him my hands.

He gasps, the darkness had spread up to my arms. We stopped walking and Erza, as well as Natsu noticed.

"What's going on?" Erza asks once she sees my arms.

Rogue winces and he puts his hand to his head.

A horrible thought came to my mind, and I had to stop the outcome. "Natsu, I need you to knock Rogue out..."

Erza looks at me, startled. "Are you crazy?"

I shake my head as my power level grows and Rogue leans against a tree, panting heavily. "No, Rogue is in danger..."

Natsu mumbles. "From what?"

I feel my magic energy grow and a black aura surrounds me as a quietly say. "Me..."

Erza and Natsu's eyes widen and they look at Rogue.

Rogue glares at them. "Don't you even think about knocking me out." He looks at me. "Rachel what's happening, and why?"

I sigh and look down at my body. "I don't know, my necklace... I think it absorbed your magic Rogue." I look at the multicolored orb, it now had a new color in it, black.

Erza watches me carefully. "I think the necklace represents the user's magic. I saw it change for Lucy."

Rogue winces again. "Oh no..."

I feel my power continue to rise. It was too much for me. I start falling, but before I pass out, I hear a voice.

 _ **'Kill them.'**_

xxXxx

Rogue's Pov

I look at Rachel in fear. She was lying on her stomach, darkness surrounding her.

I wince and lean against a tree.

Erza looks at Natsu, then me. "I still don't understand what's going on."

Rachel's power grows again, and my head pounds. I put my hand over my right eye.

Natsu looks at me in concern, when he gets the situation. "Crap!"

I gasp for breath, Rachel's power was too high. I watch as Erza neared her and reached her hand out. "Don't! You don't know what could happen." I say to her.

She stops and backs away, looking at me. "What are we suppose to do than?"

I shake my head. "I... I don't know..." I fall to my knees.

"Rogue!" Natsu says alarmed, by my sudden fall.

I hold my head and cry out. Rachel's power level had risen to unbelievable height. It was too much for me to handle. I wince and Natsu looks at me in concern, not knowing what's happening. "R-Rachel's power level... it's too p-powerful... I can sense her e-energy... it's-Aggghhh!" I cry out again, Rachel's power level was still growing.

Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and keeled beside me. "If I knocked you out, would that help?" He says in a serious voice.

I wince and shake my head. "I-I don't know..."

Natsu looked up at Rachel, she was still unconscious, laying on her stomach, shadows surrounding her. They seemed to be coming out of her. That's when it hit me.

"N-Natsu... it's her darkness..." I grit through the pain.

"What?" He mumbles, trying to make sense of my rambling.

"Rachel said, that she... had a dark side... that's what the shadows are... r-remember at the grand magic games? When I acted weird? I-it was my dark side from my shadow dragon slayer magic, that caused me to be possessed... by my own shadows..." I cough, slowly losing consciousness.

Natsu must have seen that and panicked. "Rogue, are you going to be okay? And how do we get rid of the shadow?"

"Defeat her..." I mumble and the world closes around me.

xxXxx

I open my eyes and see Rogue passed out on the ground. I've probably passes out from the pain.'

 ** _'Kill them...'_**

 _'What? Who are you?'_

 ** _'Kill them!"_**

I feel a strong erg to listen to the voice, but resist.

 _ **'Listen, kill them, revenge...'**_

I start to lose the will to fight and I blackout.

xxXxx

Wow, sorry for giving you this chapter then saying I have to take it away...


	19. Not A Update Sorry

Hey guys... uhh sorry but this isn't an update. I've decided to... fully... abandon this story. I was thinking about rewriting it, but yeah... that's impossible I was too young when I made this. (Sorry I'm awkward about... this...)

Fortunately, I've created a better Fairy Tail story! It's the same concept with adding my Dragon Slayer OC in, but this time I'm starting from the first episode and following canon. I will have my own arcs and side missions that I make up though. If you all liked this, then you will definitely like my new story. Plus the chapters are waaaaay longer, unlike this story with is about 700 words per chapter... sorry about that heh... the chapters are now about 2,000-4,000 words and get longer with each chapter.

I've decided to call it sweet dreams... you'll find out why if/when you read it. I will hopefully release the first chapter within the next week, so far with my writing I'm on the Tower of Heaven arc... Sweet Dreams will never be abandoned I swear. I never wanted to abandon this story, I just dug myself a hole that's 1,000 feet down and now I'm drowning in lava... anyways!

I have released the trailer for it. Haha yeah... a trailer for a story... meh, I like the concept. It's just called the Sweet Dreams Trailer, and I suggest you check it out. My new OC is more developed then Rachel, and she's even more mysterious.

I hope you guys all have a wonderful day, Ciao~


End file.
